Masamune Kadoya
Masamune Kadoya is the second main protagonist of the series, serving as the deutarogonist. He is on the Top 5 Bladers list. In the fanmade series, Beyblade Metal Makers, he serves as one of the Arias Bladers of legend, wielding the power of Light. His newly transformed Bey is just what he needs to become the best. So far, Masamune has come a long way. His journey has helped him overcome many Legendary Bladers , such as Kyoya Tategami and King. His Bey has the power to match up to Cosmic Pegasus, as mentioned in the fanmade series. Physical Appearance Masamune's hair is mostly black, but it has white highlights, and is spiky. His also has a single strand of red hair sticking out in between his eyebrows. He wears a green sweatshirt with a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that sticks out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. Personality Masamune is a proud, arrogant, impulsive, and persistent Blader. Though most of these traits get Masamune into more than he's bargained for. He claims that he can do so much, when he has so much to learn. In this fanmade series, Masamune learns not to be so proud and only makes commitments that he can keep. When getting excited, Masamune tends to get restless, so he will do things such as run around the room, or jump around. Masamune is one who's quick to underestimate his opponents. He has this problem when facing the Nemesis Seekers, and it nearly costed him defeat, had it not been for assistance from allies. Even with all of his faults, no matter what challenge comes his way, Masamune refuses to give up, because his Blader Spirit will not allow it. Masamune's Awakened Side When Masamune's Bey excitement s at maximum, and Masamune is pushed to the edge, Masamune's hair will turn from black and white to green and white. It's similar to King's awakened side. Connections/Relationships King- King is Masamune's fellow member of Team Dungeon, and the two have are fierce rivalry. King is Masamune's greatest rival, and Masamune is King's greatest rival. Toby and Zeo-They serve as Masamune's second and third greatest rival, and are fellow members of Team Dungeon. They are also childhood friends. Gingka Hagane-He and Masamune have had a rivalry since the day that they met. Gingka has improved greatly since their first BeyBattle. Gingka and Masamune are equally matched in power. Masamune serves as Gingka's third greatest rival, and Gingka, also, serves as Masamune's fourth greatest rival. Kyoya Tategami-At the beginning of the series, they never really communicated, if they ever did, but after their first battle, Kyoya acknowledged him as a rival. The same went for Masamune. Kyoya is Masamune's fifth greatest rival. Chris-When they first met, their rivalry started, but it was an agressive rivalry, but later in time, as Masamune was defeated by Chris the first battle they had, Chris was defeated by Masamune in their second battle. Chris is Masamune's sixth greatest rival. Beyblade Metal Makers The New Striker Masamune is on his way to Dungeon Gym when he heard a noise. He turned around to see an airborn projectile heading his way. Out of instinct, Masamune shoots his Bey, Blitz Striker at it, which absorbs the airborn projectile. Blitz Striker returns to Masamune as a new Bey, Light Striker. Upon entering Dungeon Gym, Masamune quickly faces King, testing out his new Bey's power. It's quite a shock when Masamune beats King, even though King had underestimated Masamune. Then, when recieving a message from Gingka, Yuki, and Madoka, it is revealed that Masamune is an Arias Blader, and that there was also a New World Tournament coming up, similar to Big Bang Bladers. Masamune tells Gingka the rules to the new tournament and Gingka exclaims that he'll meet Masamune in two days. The Reunion Masamune, Toby, and Zeo meet up with Gingka, Yuki, and Madoka. There, Gingka and Masamune have a quick Bey battle. They decide that it would be a waste not to battle in the actual tournament. Masamune and Gingka made it to Destroyer Dome Block A, where the opponents were Jigsaw, Kenta, Sophie, and Wales. Masamune's Striker went for Jigsaw's Ionis at the beginning of the battle, but Striker was sent flying. Jigsaw remarked that every Blader was insignificant except for Gingka. It was revealed that Jigsaw had a new Bey, Exiled Ionis, a Beyblade with Stamina, Defense, and high Attack Power. Ionis used its new Special Move, which took out Sophie, Wales, and Kenta. Once Jigsaw defeated those three, Masamune, Gingka, and Jigsaw all released their Special Moves, and the victors were Gingka and Masamune. Later on, it is revealed that Kyoya and Damian Hart are competing in the tournament also. In the finals, was Masamune, Gingka, Kyoya, and Damian. Pegasus and Leone went straight for each other, but Striker knocked them back, but then all three Beys went for Kerbecs, Leone released two Special Moves, but they were inaffective against Kerbecs. Kerbecs released its Special Move making every other Bey wobble. Striker released its Special Move as well, but no effect. The three Beys clashed with Kerbecs head on, but were sent flying. Soon, all four Bladers used their Special Moves, with Pegasus and Leone no longer spinning. Striker had moved out of the way of Kerbecs' attacks, just in time. Kerbecs tried attacking Striker, but wasn't able to dodge it, until Kerbecs released its Special Move, giving Striker no time to dodge. Damian was the victor in the end. The Tag Match Gingka, Masamune and the gang made their way to China, for the Tag Team Tournament. Making it to the finals, it was Gingka with Yuki, Bao with Aguma, Masamune with King, Kyoya with Benkei, and Dashan with Chi-yun. The battle began with the Beylin Fists and Beylin Temple. Soon, Masamune joined in the battle and contended with Kronos. Soon, the remaining Bladers, including Masamune released their Special Moves. Gingka's Pegasus, and King's Variares were the last Bey standing. The result of the battle was Gingka, Yuki, Masamune, and King winning. The World Tournament Begins Finally, the World Tournament had started and it was Gingka, Masamune, and Kenta on Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Yuki was the substitute. Their first match was against Team Excalibur. It would be Kenta against Klaus. As Kenta's Sagittario was being beaten by Klaus' Capricorn, Masamune remarked that it would be embarrassing to lose the first match, being that they were battling in Japan, and an angry Madoka yelling at him for saying that. After the battle, which Kenta lost, Gingka and Masamune cheered Kenta up and made him feel better. Preparing for the Battle to Come After the first battle, the four went into training the next day. It was Masamune and Kenta against Gingka himself. Gingka needed to be ready for his battle with Julian. The battle concluded with no real victory, but Kenta remarking that Gingka was ready, and Yuki ready for the next battle with Gingka. Masamune's Beys Metal Makers Blitz Striker-This was Masamune's Bey in the first Chapter only, and it never was used within the Metal Makers series. Light Striker-With Barrage Mode, Power Mode, Defense Mode, and Light Mode, this Arias-powered Bey is a force to be reckoned with. Metal Fighters Light Striker-This Bey is the ultimate combination of Barrage, Power, Defense, and Light Mode, but yet there still more power that lies within this Bey. Masamune's Battles Appearances Striker Reborn Category:Dark Masamune Category:Rivals Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Dungeon Gym Category:Metal Makers Characters Category:Metal Fighters Characters